


Wedding Surprise

by Jekkah



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Romance, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 23:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jekkah/pseuds/Jekkah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This sequel to "Trick-Or-Treat Surprise" finds Morgan and Emily on their wedding day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Surprise

It had been a whirlwind romance.

At least, that’s what her mother and his sisters believed. Morgan was fairly certain that his mother had known for years that he was in love with Emily Prentiss, especially with the tiny smirk that lay upon her lips the first time he introduced Emily as his girlfriend. The amount of twenties that exchanged BAU hands the day that they announced Emily’s plans to move back to DC and into his apartment answered any lingering doubts as to whether or not the team knew of their feelings.

Still, her mother and his sisters had protested when Emily moved into his home instead of searching for a place of her own. They had thrown separate, but equally impressive tantrums when Morgan and Emily announced their engagement just a few weeks later. But that was nothing compared to the smackdown that his mother had laid on both of their heads when they told her that they had planned on marrying at a justice of the peace sometime during the next month.

Fran's baby boy was getting married and Fran would have a wedding for him.

Thankfully, for all involved, she had not one issue with a small affair as long as her son wore a tux and his bride wore a white dress. Emily rebelled slightly by wearing a pair of black crotchless panties, a fact that she whispered to Morgan as they turned towards the reverend. It had taken all of her willpower not to burst out laughing at the strangled expression on his face. She was well rewarded in the limo, just as she had intended, even if it had made them slightly late for the wedding.

“Just what are you thinking about, Mrs. Morgan?” Morgan teased as he held her close on the dance floor.

Emily's cheeks reddened, but she refused to play the blushing bride. “I was thinking about the limo trip.”

Morgan ducked his head so that his lips graced her ear when he spoke. “Oh, yes. That is most definitely one 'ride' that I will never forget.”

She laughed, drawing the attention of a nearby table who proceeded to clink their glasses. Emily groaned when Morgan's lips covered her own. “I think we should have listened to Hotch when he warned us to find another way to do the kisses.”

“I'm not sure that I want you to be thinking about Hotch right after I've kissed you,” he protested, playfully.

“Don't worry, sweetheart. I only think of him when we're in bed together.” The indignant expression on his face caused her to titter loudly. Emily glanced over at the edge of the dance floor to find her mother-in-law staring at her, a wistful look on her face. “Your mom's not angry that I took away her 'baby boy', is she?”

Morgan took a quick look at his mom. “No. It's just... well...”

Emily raised an eyebrow. “It's just what?”

“My mom knows that you're pregnant and she's waiting for us to making an announcement,” he answered in a rush.

“She knows?” Emily's face paled.

Morgan pulled her closer. “I didn't tell her. She figured it out when she noticed that the champagne glass was still full after all the toasts. She promised that she wouldn't say anything until we're ready.”

Emily put her forehead on his shoulder. “She's going to hate me.”

“She loves you because of how much you love me,” he assured her. Morgan raised her chin to force her to look at him. “Giving her a grandbaby on top of that is just icing on the cake. You're already her favorite daughter-in-law.”

“Oh, ha-ha.” Emily stuck her tongue out at him. She smiled at him. “I love you, Daddy Morgan.”

Morgan answered her smile with his own. “And I love you, Mama Morgan.”

END


End file.
